Technical Field
The present application generally relates to display devices and more particularly to selecting and managing information on a display device.
Related Art
Display devices, such as PCs, smart phones, computing tablets, and the like are capable of displaying all sorts of different information. Typically, the information is viewed by the user and actions may be performed, such as retrieving additional content/information, exchanging information, making a payment, making a purchase, etc. The information may be organized through specific products or apps that allow the user to manage the information. For example, a spreadsheet may enable a user to store, track, and manage data.
However, such products or apps may be cumbersome or hard for a typical user to use effectively.